supernaturalfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тема форума:Вопросы и ответы/@comment-26936378-20150928142654/@comment-26085778-20150928181636
От JACOBsenemy: Как всегда, большинство вопросов на различные темы, приходиться на расхлебывание каши приготовленной сценаристами для нас.Но этот вопрос будет слегка отличаться от остальных. И так: 1)На что способен первый клинок The First Blade - Assuming The Darkness can kill God, The First Blade may be able to kill God. Вот перевод: Предпологая, Тьма может убить Бог и первый клинок может убить Бога. Также написано,этот клинок может убить остальных Архангелов,Левиафанов,Еву вообщем всех могущественных. Но считаю это бредом, т.к в заключительной серии(керри он май вейвард сон) 9 сезона, Метатрон говорит "Что же ты медлишь?Мы оба знаем что у тебя ничего не выйдет, пока твои друзья там на вверху, не добьются своего". -Метатрон черпая силы от скрижали, стал на много могущественнее серафима не мог быть убит клинком, что уж говрить про архангелов, левиафанов, И ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ ПРО САМОГО БОГА. 2)В статье "языческие боги" в одной из загаловкох есть "известные боги". Known Deities: Avraamic: God/Yachve/Allah То есть Бог - это еще один языческий бог.хД Как я понял, статьей инглиш спн, подконтрольна идиотам, во-первых они подразумевают что аврамические религии(иудаизм, христианство, ислам) являются ""политеистической мифологией"". Это все домыслы идиотского характера.Также если навести курсор мышки в навигации в панели язычников, то там указан Бог. В спн языческие боги не совсем боги, даже вообще не являются ими, напрмер Люцифер сказал:вы язычники такие жалкие ничтожные, вечно с друг другом соритесь, но при этом называете себя - БОГАМИ.Админы английского вики либо настоящие идиоты, либо те кто исповедует язычество, не понимающего огромную значимость между монотеизмом и политеизмом. 3)Слабости Архангелов. As Leviathans can kill any angel, Leviathans can kill archangels Перевод: Левифаны могут убивать любого ангела, Левиафаны могут убивать и Архангелов. Ангелов:Серафимов и рядовых прочих, согласен, но не думаю что они способны на это,особенно Михаила и Люцифера, т.к когда Кастиил впитал миллионы душ, в том числе и Левиафанов, он упомянул о том что Михаила и Люцифера нельзя ни в коем случае выпускать клетки, это говорит о том что обьеденная сила левиафанов+остальных душ, конкретно не смогла бы сделать двум архангелам вообще,то рассуждать об единичной силе отдельного левифана вообще не стоит. Еще одна слабость Архангелов. Blood spell - Kali could bind Gabriel's vessel to her with a blood spell36, and quite likely Raphael's too. перевод: Заклинание крови - Кали смогла привязать cосуд Гавриила к себе, и возможно Рафаила тоже. Гавриил даже не сопротивлялся, ей,будучи связанным, он уже мог всех там истребить, но до и после заклинания кали, он способен был убить их в том числе и ее, т.к силы и способности небыли заблокированы, напр: подделал меч, иммитируя свою смерть он засветился(что тоже фокус).Точно не понимаю, принцип работы самого заклинания, связвывает связывает, дальше что?Но когда сам Архангел не смог телепортировать связанного кровью Сэма и Дина,он хотел просто украсть, но мог просто парадной дверью войти туда убить всех и т.ч Кали.Но хотел схитрить:). 1) Первый клинок и Метатрон — если бы Дин воткнул в Метатрона клинок, и тому бы ничего не сделалось, тогда заявление могло бы быть оправдано. А так это просто трёп и ЧСВ Метатрона. 2) Бог и языческие боги — Deities (именно так переводится название выпадающего меню) переводится просто как "божества", а вовсе не "языческие божества", кторые в свою очередь по английски будут "pagan gods". С названием статьи — то же самое. То что на англовики не делают разницы между политеизмом и монотезмом не делает их идиотами. К слову, для разница между политеизмом и монотеизмом есть только для верующих. Мне вот, как атеисту, пофиг. Политеизм даже поинтересней будет. 3) Михаила и Люцифера нельзя выпускать по другой причине, а вовсе не из-за левиафанов. 4) Вариантов куча: Кали могла просто снять с него поводок; Гавриил мог притвориться, что она его "связала"; связывание действует ограничено, то есть не на все способности архангела. И кстати, советую прочитать всю статью, там приведены нюансы. Насчёт того, где и у кого какие домыслы написаны — и тут много кто пытается своё имхо в статьи дописать.